chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Phi-929
World: 'Phi-929 Φ929 *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Feral World *'Tithe: 'Ferrum Φ929 tithes minerals they pull from the earth. *'Population: '109 million 000 000 *'Government: 'Tribal Governance. Φ929 is split into thousands of individual tribes who occupy their own tunnel systems. 'Description 'The planet of Φ929 is inhabited by a species of abhumans known as ''Homo Sapiens Talpidae, or more commonly as Diggermen. After initial colonisation during the Dark Age of Technology, unknown events forced the entire populace to live most of their lives underground (most attribute this to a nuclear apocalypse of some kind, but other theories include stellar events or xenos attacks), only emerging from their tunnels to farm what little arable farmland remains. After thousands of years of subterranean existence the inhabitants of the planet had devolved into abhumans to better fit their lifestyle. The Diggermen possess large, bulbous eyes to aid in low-light conditions, their upper body is large and strongly built so they can perform punishing manual labour tasks, and their ears are small and deep, amplifying vibrations through the earth around them. The planet was rediscovered in late M40, and since the Diggermen were granted sanctioned abhuman status they have generally been left to their own devices. Imperial ships arrive on a regular basis to collect their tithe, minerals pulled from the earth by the Diggermen, who have proven to be naturally proficient miners. Because of this, sizeable populations can often be found on other Imperial mining worlds, such as Nova Premium or New Callisto, where they sniff out the richest veins to exploit. Regarding culture, the Diggermen are a quite peaceful people, shown only to engage in violence with one another over land disputes, and when faced with violence from others tend to flee underground rather than take up arms. However, despite this apparent timidness, when engaged in their own tunnels the Diggermen a vicious fighters, their precocious strength coupled with their acute senses make them dangerous opponents in darkness. The Diggermen speak a somewhat bastardised version of Low Gothic, occasionlly confusing though generally understandable to those versed in typical Low Gothic. On other planets where Diggermen populations exist, they generally share the same culture as that planet, though tend to wear large goggles to conceal their bulbous eyes, making them look like a hulking but normal human. As such, a Diggerman from say, Platius would look similar but mentally be very different to one from Φ929. *'''Technology: – Primitive - Most technological advancements made by on Φ929 since its regression to abhumanity have been agricultural in nature, and their most recent development in this has been watermills ran by underground rivers. *'Military:' Practically non-existent, relies entirely upon the Imperium for protection. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima The minerals this planet can tithe are little more than token quantities. *'Loyalty: '73% After the introduction of the Imperial Cult by missionaries, the Diggermen prayed for greater crop yields, and when their prayers were answered by a simple scattering of pesticide and fertiliser provided by the Imperium they accepted the Emperor as their god completely. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Feral World